


Who is Masumi's Dad?

by MarshMugi_Kana



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Spring Troupe, Winter Troupe - Freeform, itaru is a cheater you'll know why, no summer and autumn troupe sorry, why is that the ending lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshMugi_Kana/pseuds/MarshMugi_Kana
Summary: Tsumugi wants to adopt Masumi but Itaru won't let his son be taken away
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Tsukioka Tsumugi, Chigasaki Itaru & Usui Masumi, Usui Masumi & Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Who is Masumi's Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is already my 3rd A3 fic sksksk I'm flooding with ideas lmao

“Let’s finally settle this once and for all, Itaru.” Tsumugi said as he slammed some paper onto the table.

They are all currently in the living room. It’s just Spring Troupe and Winter Troupe as Summer Troupe decided to hang outside and Autumn Troupe has an ongoing practice right now.

“Like hell I’ll let you win, Tsumugi.” Itaru also dropped some papers onto the table.

What papers you said? Fake adoption letters for Masumi.

“We understand each other way more than you do. So forfeit this once.” Tsumugi said with a smug.

Itaru snorted. “Understand? Really? He’s techy but you’re a grandfather when it comes to those things.”

“Hey.” Tsuzuru called Tasuku. “Why are guys not stopping them?”

“Well we really don’t care.” Tasuku answered. Azuma laughed. “And the subject in hand doesn’t even care as well.” He glanced at Masumi who’s busy eating some ice popsicles with Sakuya.

“Why are the even fighting over Masumi? His dad is still alive.” Tsuzuru just sighed.

“Dunno. Just let them.” Hisoka said as he munch another marshmallow.

“We both understand the love of a grandmother. Something you don’t understand.” Tsumugi said in a so dramatic tone. With gestures. Is he acting right now? Can be yes, can be no.

“Tch. I hate you Tsumugi.”

“See? You don't understand each other.” Tsumugi then walked towards Masumi.

“My son. Take this.” Tsumugi handed Masumi his fake papers. Masumi just stared at him. Tsumugi just smiled at him.

“Taking me in, you mean taking me in Winter Troupe?” Masumi asked. Sakuya almost dropped his popsicles.

“EH?! No! That’s not good!” Sakuya then hugged Masumi.

“I like you Tsumugi. A lot. But I won’t let you have my little brother!” Sakuya then took his tongue out.

“That’s cute Sakuya. Do you want to be my son as well?” Tsumugi smiled at Sakuya.

“Hey stop taking my sons!” Itaru shouted.

“Right, right. They popped out of me, not you!” Citron then added.

“Since when did you have a pu-“ Itaru then covered Masumi’s mouth.

“Masumi,” Itaru said in a sweet tone. “Please not in front of Sakuya.”

“It’s like I’m watching a family drama. So entertaining.” Azuma said.

“You guys are getting entertained because no one in your troupe is getting taken away.” Tsuzuru answered.

“My turn to ask you. Why are YOU not stopping them?” Tasuku asked.

“Well, it’s not like you guys can just exchange members without director’s permission.” Tsuzuru answered.

“And Sakuya even doesn’t realize that.” He continued.

“Don’t tell him yet though. It’s funny to watch.” Azuma said and giggled.

“If I went to Winter troupe, it means I’ll be free of them right?” Masumi pointed out everyone in Spring Troupe.

“Yes my son, you will.” Tsumugi said with a smile. Honestly, that smile looks dangerous if you asked me.

“Oi oi. Don’t treat us like trash.” Itaru said.

“Hmm…” Masumi looked down with his hands in his mouth.

“You better not really be thinking about it!” Itaru said.

“So?” Tsumugi asked, papers in front of Masumi.

“It’s fine but,” he looked at Homare who was writing on the table.

“It means I have to deal with him.” Masumi sighed.

Tsumugi got quiet for a bit. Itaru smirked.

“Looks like I win-“

“Hey Homare.” Tsumugi calls him. Homare then raised his head and looked at Tsumugi.

“Yes. What is it?” Homare closed his notes and walked towards him.

“Welcome to Spring Troupe.” He said to Homare with a smile.

“…Eh?” Is all everyone could say.

“Oh wow…” Even Azuma was left speechless.

“Wait…YOU’RE THROWING ME AWAY FOR MASUMI?!” You can see the pure horror in Homare’s eyes.

“Oi oi Tsumugi that’s going too far.” Tasuku said.

“Who will treat me with marshmallow if Homare is gone?” Hisoka asked.

“I really do look like a wallet to you, huh.” Homare answered back.

“Tsukioka, are you being serious right now?” Guy then asked Tsumugi.

“But…” Tsumugi’s smile is suddenly gone.

“Ah.” Azuma said.

“If you both want Masumi as you son… then…”

\---

“And that’s why we’ll be conducting a marriage ceremony in a month. I hope you don’t mind.” Izumi dropped her mouth upon hearing Itaru and Tsumugi conducting a fake marriage in a month.

“Are… you serious…” Izumi just stared at them in disbelief.

“I mean, if you really want this to happen then it’s fine. But what about Masumi?” Izumi asked.

Those two looked at each other and just lifted their shoulders.

“I never thought it would end this way.” Tsuzuru said as he slightly slammed his hand on his head.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOUR FATHER JUST CHEATED ON ME!” Citron said as he faked sob and wiped his fake tears. 

“There, there.” Sakuya said as he caressed Citron’s back.

“I can’t believe my son grew up to be a cheater.” Chikage just shook his head.

“You guys are really pushing this ‘family’ thing…” Tsuzuru had enough.

"I don't even have a say in this thing." Masumi sighed. "Whatever. I don't care anymore."

“I can’t believe we left for a day and now someone’s getting married.” Tenma suddenly said.

“That’s it! I’m not leaving the dorms anymore for more juicy stories!” Kazunari said and pouted.

“You’re the one who told us to leave in the first place.” Yuki said.

Everyone just stared as Itaru and Tsumugi prepared for their “wedding” with Izumi who looks very confused and tired. All of them just sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my ItaTsumu head suddenly rears its ugly head sksksksk  
> Thank you guys for reading up until this far I luv yaaall comments will be so much appreaciated :DDD


End file.
